


Pressing Problems

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Flexibility, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: Ideally fucking his teacher should be a problem, and he had this discussion with Doyoung, who was his actual lawyer, and of the opinion that thirsting after his yoga teacher was not a crime, and that Johnny’s worries of hiding his hard-on after every private lesson should be a no-brainer since he had no balls to ask the guy out himself.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thereisnoreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/gifts).



> First of all I'd like to thank the prompter for their prompt  
> "donghyuck is a yoga instructor and johnny is very inflexible and starts going because of health or stress or something you can pick. johnny is like super in awe of donghyuck's flexibility and spends most of the class just staring at donghyuck's ass"  
> I also thank all of the mods as well..  
> Hope you enjoy!!

Johnny had a pressing problem. The thought made him vaguely smile because it was pressing hard against the skin thighs that Taeyong had bought for him, and problematic because, wasn’t thinking of how good it would feel to plant himself between his teacher’s ass cheeks. Ideally fucking his teacher should be a problem, and he had this discussion with Doyoung, who was his actual lawyer, and of the opinion that thirsting after his yoga teacher was not a crime, and that Johnny’s worries of hiding his hard-on after every private lesson should be a no-brainer since he had no balls to ask the guy out himself.

“Johnny-shi, lets stop being distracted. I have unfortunately a class with the middle-aged mom’s after this, so lets just get this done.” The problem, or rather not because Lee Donghyuck, college junior, 1/3 owner of the yoga studio they were in, the object of the worst of Johnny’s fantasy, and owner of the most sinfully delicious body that Johnny had come around, was an angel. A sweetheart.

He had been accidently roped to take all of the evening and late-night sessions in the studio. Johnny had been endlessly made fun of by his acquaintance Taeyong, who he only knew because he had run into the skinny man more than half a dozen times in his washroom, that he shared with Doyoung. Johnny had complained of how bad his muscles hurt after office work one day, coming home, and Taeyong, who had been below the table on which Doyoung, his housemate had been sitting had come out only to hand him a card to a yoga studio, and then go back inside. Doyoung’s pants were on the ground next to the table and Johnny had just walked into his room with a blank face after that.

Taeyong had later introduced himself as running a yoga studio which was just between their work and apartment. Surprise? Apparently, that’s how him and Doyoung had met. He had explained that he offered one-on-one sessions for busy individuals such as him. It sounded shady as fuck, but Doyoung never had the stamina before to last for an entire night but suddenly Johnny had to get noise cancelling earphones for sleep.

After being forced to sign in and pay a hefty amount, Johnny realized that him staying at a yoga studio for an hour after work, gave the couple ample opportunity to have the house to themselves, and suddenly Johnny was announced that there was a change in his instructor, as Taeyong’s cousin took his place.

Donghyuck was, something else. He was attractive in every way that a human could be, without being some picture-perfect statue. He had bronze- gold skin, which were tainted by dark brown moles all across. Johnny wanted to lick all of them. He often wore loose t-shirts and tight leggings for the sessions, which meant that anytime Johnny would look in front of him at his yoga teacher in the mirror, he could see his throat and clavicles, a summery shade, like melted better. Donghyuck had this spot in between his shoulder and collar bone, where the skin just stretched over them, and Johnny had incessantly thought about how sucking purple bruises in that dip there would feel.

Despite always wearing loose shirts, the boy had a clinched waist which his always tights bottoms could do nothing to hide. Johnny himself was tall, but Donghyuck had legs that were easily 70% of his body. He had seen the outline of his thighs trapped in the spandex, and was very strongly of the opinion that they should have an alter dedicated to them. Donghyuck’s legs were just, thinking of them usually led to Johnny thinking about them around him. He had never known himself to have a thigh kink, but he wondered if it was more of a Donghyuck thing instead.

None of the amazing features, and the list was too long because there was his tiny, squishable face, which seemed to be cute and innocent a second, and unbecomingly evil, any moment a hint of smile made way; and his lips, small, inherently pouty, would look amazing around Johnny’s dick, truly made cock-sucking an adjective and not an insult; and the rest of his amazing body competed with the devil in front. One that taunted Johnny every day since the instructor had changed. His ass. Johnny had grabbed the first time Donghyuck bent over in front of him, unbelieving that they were real, and after an awkward pause had passed that off as accidently slipping while squatting. He had done that atleast 4 more times since then.

“Hyuck, if you want, you can re-schedule my sessions after the middle-aged ladies if it helps. I either way just sit around at Starbucks until I get a clear from Doyoung to come home these days. I can get my coffee before.” Johnny felt bad for the boy, he really did. He had to work every day in the family business while attending classes in the day while his cousin got his brains fucked. Johnny’s college days had been far wilder.

“Thank you hyung, while that will be great, the issue is not that. Its that these ladies want to set me up with their daughters. They are like, ‘Oh Donghyuck, what a responsible boy you are. I have a daughter about your age. She is in junior year of high school. I wish you could guide her on how to grow up to be a responsible adult.’ Like umm, excuse me, that’s paedophilic. I am 20 years old, why do you want to set me up with your 15-year-old daughter? I don’t even like girls. Uhm hyung, I wish there was a tall, big guy who would just scoop me up in front of these ladies. Bet then, I will be an upstanding example for their daughters to follow. “ Donghyuck said while showing Jonny how to stretch his calves.

Johnny did not say anything.

Here was the other thing about Donghyuck, he was out, proud, and unashamedly gay. He was Taeyong’s cousin after all. Any opportunity to make a sexual innuendo, Donghyuck took it, and he also shared a lot about his fantasy of having sex in the studio with al the mirrors with some one who was bigger than him, going so far as to say that it was one of his kinks. Johnny understood it really. When he had been in college, he had been new to the notion that he was gay, and he had been very thankful to the people who had guided him. He had heard about some teens who were confused and had been exploited as well. He didn’t want Donghyuck to feel like that. He wanted to provide a safe space for the younger boy, after all, he was 5 years older and an almost-friend of his cousin.

There was another reason as well, Johnny had never asked Donghyuck out. Donghyuck had an extraordinarily strong idea of what sort of man he wanted, so strong that Johnny knew that the younger had someone in mind. Wouldn’t admitting his sexual fantasies just lead to unwanted confusion. He wanted the boy to have a full-blown romance at the cusp of adulthood, and not an old guy who could not even touch his toes without bending his knees.

Donghyuck had made him do that in their first session together, and when Johnny could not, had proceeded to bend backwards until he could hold onto his ankles with his wrists backwards. Johnny did not have a fantasy of bending the boy in half the other way and fucking him right there, and he definitely had not gotten a hard-on.

That had been about two months ago. Since then, Donghyuck had gone on to show him some tricks, and he was just to fuckably flexible. Johnny had asked him about it one, and apparently, Donghyuck in school had learnt all sorts of dance, whether that’d be ballet, jazz, contemporary and sports dance, which was something he didn’t even know existed. He had even gotten an offer to be a gymnast. All Johnny could decipher from this was that Donghyuck could hold himself in straining positions for long periods of time, was flexible and had great stamina. Great details to know.

After their session was done, Johnny checked his phone again. The message hadn’t come yet, and he knew better to call Doyoung.

“Still no message yet? Hyung? Donghyuck asked while spreading some yoga mats around.

“nope. I will go the Starbucks again and sit and wait. I think the staff pities me there by now.” Johnny went to get changed into the showers and by when he did come back, the ladies were already in room, crowding around the boy They were a pop of colours in their bright tights and sports bra and t-shirts.

“Ah hyung, wait a minute.” He heard Donghyuck say from the centre. Johnny turned around, his hair still a bit wet from the shower, only for one of the ladies to come to him.

“oh my, what a nice gentlemen. Are you single you should meet my younger sister; she is around your age as well? You will look incredibly good together. Do you want me to give you her number? Men should be gentlemen and call first.” The random stranger was talking to him. He looked up at Donghyuck who came over a moment later, and grabbed his wrist.

“Sorry Mrs. Oh, he is taken. Your sister might have to settle for someone else. Please give me a moment while I drop him out.” Donghyuck dragged him outside the studio, and instead of going to the exit, took him to the other side, where there was a door Johnny had never been to.

“umm Donghyuck? What happened?” Johnny asked as he found himself in what seems to be a bedroom with a bunkbed.

“Mark will take their class. I have taken too many of them now. From now I will only take your personal sessions, and the middle school girls because they are cute.”

Mark was Taeyong’s younger brother, Johnny knew, an awkward adult who in a family of homosexuals was the token gay.

“Um, alright, but why did you drag me here? Is this your bedroom?” Johnny asked looking around.

There was a desk with a laptop open.

“Taeyong told me that you are some big corporation guy and that people bring their proposals to you and you approve of them?” Donghyuck was leaning in front of him, and the lack of space was hard to ignore, specially since Johnny was sitting down and Donghyuck was leaning over him.

“I have a presentation to make. I want you to sit and approve it.” Donghyuck said and then with a look downward, straightened himself and went to the laptop.

“OH, do you need an internship or something?” Johnny was a bit disappointed. He thought perhaps the old gesture meant something more, but then Donghyuck was bold all around.

“no, just look at it. It is a portfolio.” Donghyuck handed Johnny a paper, probably a CV looking at the format, and Johnny read it once.

“Donghyuck, age 20, owner and future manager of Lee’s studio, future graduate from Seoul University majoring in business management, I didn’t know you were studying that,” Donghyuck’s face was serious and he just nodded.

Jonny Continued reading. “skills, very flexible, can literally bend over backwards, amazing personality 10/10, experienced sexual partner? Can do self-fellatio?” Johnny’s face was red.

“Umm Donghyuck, what do you want with this CV?” Johnny looked at Donghyuck, lips parted and eyes sideways in confusion.

Donghyuck started walking towards him, and suddenly Johnny, 6’1, well built and broad Johnny felt that he was the prey and the smaller boy in front of him the hunter. Johnny shifted backwards on the bed until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. his head barely fit below the top bunk, but Donghyuck made him shrug, making himself smaller.

“hyung I think you are very well aware that I am into men, specifically a type, tall, broad, older, with long chestnut hair, fat lips, strong thighs, big dick, right?” Donghyuck was holding onto the above bunk with both of his hands, while leaning below.

“Um, yes. I know.” Johnny swallowed, trying his best to look at Donghyuck’s eyes and not his lips, or his throat, or the moles on the side of his neck.

“Umm do you have someone in mind Hyuck?” Johnny manged to get out.

“Yes hyung, there is a guy I have been dreaming about being fucked by for the past two months, and in fact I think he is into me, but he doesn’t make a move, so I decided to approach him. Say hyung, do you think giving someone a CV with all their talents in the bed maybe considered as a proposition to be fucked?” Donghyuck’s one knee was in the very tiny space between both of Johnny’s and awfully close to his dick.

“Umm yes.” Johnny exhaled. Donghyuck’s knee went up against his dick, and the friction was enough for the organ to swell up again, barely ten minutes after Johnny had given himself a quick hand job in the shower.

“Say then hyung, why are both of our clothes still on?” This was a whisper, against his right ear, and then Donghyuck’s hands, that were behind him, holding his torso up fell down, and so did Donghyuck, his face into Johnny’s and his lips on his.


	2. Chapter 2

In his mind, Johnny had imagined what sex with Donghyuck would be like multiple times. Unfortunately, none of these scenarios cored in a tiny room with a bunk bed. Johnny was fearful of the structure breaking and so after passionately kissing for a while, Johnny made movement to get up from the lower bunk. Donghyuck was cramped on him, and honestly Johnny wanted him spread out.

As Johnny made movement to get up, Donghyuck whined into his mouth, a lovely sound that Johnny wanted to elicit more and more. He pulled one arm against the boy’s torso, another below his ass, and got off carrying Donghyuck, looking for any surface against which they could easily fuck.

It was hard because the entre time, Donghyuck’s tongue was inside Johnny’s mouth and he smelled heavenly, of sweat and butter, god why could he not just take him home.

He searched around and found an empty surface, the wall and pushed Donghyuck against it. They boy wrapped his legs against Johnny’s waist both of their pelvis against each other, and the spandex made the friction against each other almost negligible. That Donghyuck was as hard as he was both a relief and a massive turn on. Donghyuck was holding on to his shoulders, mouth against Johnny’s jawbone when Johnny had had enough.

“Pretty baby, are you sure you can take me?” Johnny asked, holding Hyuck against the wall, a feet away from him, they were both breathing hard, but Johnny knew that he wanted his first-time with Donghyuck to be memorable. Johnny had been ignoring his raging boners for the past two months, he certainly could do it for twenty more minutes, and Donghyuck was so eager.

“I can, I have. I am experienced. Why are you shy?” Donghyuck was still panting but there was a hint of a smirk on his face. It would be interesting. Most of Jonny’s partners looked at his size and fully submitted which had become a little bring. Donghyuck was a challenge he wanted to win.

“If I had known that I was the big, tall guy from your fantasies, I would have made you stand, in front of the mirror in the studio.” Johnny said, as he let Donghyuck’s feet touch the ground again. He held on to the edge of his t shirt, with two fingers, and lifted it a bit, until the hint of his waist, glazed honey come to the view. Johnny kneeled down in front of the boy, and Hyuck let out a gasp.

With one hand on the side of his waist and the other holding on to his t-shirt, he began to lift it, just a little bit at a time, sucking whatever skin came to his view. Suddenly, he felt Donghyuck start to shake, as he sucked more of his skin, licking across his tummy.

“I would have undressed so slowly, like this, savouring every inch of newly available skin, on display. For me.” Each pause was accentuated with a kiss, and he soon felt himself sucking on Donghyuck’s breastbone, and as he did so, the boy shivered, and his knees buckled. Johnny placed one of his in front of him, steel kneeling, but with a knee up, and Donghyuck sat on his thigh, clenching it hard, with both of his thighs. Johnny lifted the t-shirt a bit more and viola, saw his beautiful dusky brown buds, which in the dingy light of the room were as erotic as the rest of him. Johnny’s patience was wearing thin, so he grabbed the shirt and pulled it above Donghyuck, where it got stuck between his shoulder and elbow, behind his head.

He was sure it was uncomfortable, but Donghyuck looked too god like this, his heads up behind him, pushing his shoulders and chest towards Johnny, and he took the opportunity to taste his buds.

His tongue teased his nipples, swirling around them, darting in between back and forth, while one hand stayed glued to his ass, holding him on his thigh, and the other behind his head, holding the shirt in place which kept his arms trapped.

Donghyuck had had been panting when he had started licking his nipples, but now that he was sucking them hard, his tongue had come out of his mouth, and drool was dropping on his jaw. He seemed overtly sensitive there.

Finally, Johnny stopped his ministrations there and went up to suck on his neck. Donghyuck, it seemed was tired of clenching his thighs around Johnny’s , and had his legs encircle Johnny’s waist, making himself move up and down for any friction against Johnny’s own bulge.

Donghyuck was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t realise that Johnny was no longer holding him, but instead had his arms by his side, just watching Donghyuck, no longer kissing his jaw.

Donghyuck seemed to realize this as well, and stared at Johnny. His eyes were wet and shiny, and he seemed to be mewling. His hands, which were still stuck, found its way out of the t shirt, and he grabbed onto Johnny’s collar from the back, trying to bring the older closer to him, to kiss him. Johnny didn’t let him.

“You’re impatient, aren’t you?” Johnny asked, his voice was gruff as all his saliva was coating Donghyuck’s entire torso.

“Hyung please, its- its too much. Please touch me, please take me. Please hyung.” Donghyuck was panting and whining at the same time, it almost sounded like sobs, but the look in his eyes conveyed just how much he wanted it as well.

“Okay baby get off me now. Take your pants off because this spandex is not easy, while I do the same and find some lube.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do not try this at home.

Oh, what wonderful sex, they could have had, but, as Donghyuck hesitantly whispered, his cousin had borrowed his tube, after finishing his own. Johnny punched the wall in disappointment, and Donghyuck was red-faced, and now also in pain because his hard-on threatened to cut-off his blood circulation.

Johnny lifted him up, and made him sit on the edge of the bed, before grabbing his hard on, touching it over the spandex to tease a bit. He then peeled the layer off to his thighs, and Donghyuck easily let him manhandle him.

Johnny sat on the floor, kneeling against Donghyuck’s cock, pulling his thighs apart, but unlike anyone he had ever done the same with before, Donghyuck spread out his thighs until they in a straight line, a perfect split, from one knee to the other.

Johnny held on to one of his foot, and started pumping his dick.

Donghyuck was fully shaved, not a hair in sight, and while his dick was not as big as Johnny’s own, it was wide in berth and felt perfect in his hand. Johnny’s continued to pump him with one hand, the pre-cum working as a lubricant, but his eyes were fixed on the real deal, his beautiful rosebud hole. Johnny went down to lick in his balls, finding their weight to be wonderful against his tongue. It was exactly right, and he took one of them in his mouth as well, his teeth applying the hint of pressure until Donghyuck moaned. Johnny’s tongue then, flicked down to his derriere. He licked over the hole, another musical note, and slightly sucked on it, only to have Donghyuck’s hand grab on to his hair.

“Hyung~” he whined, and Johnny kissed the hole goodbye, for now.

Johnny went back to vigorously pumping Donghyuck in rhythm, and felt him clench, only to slow down. Donghyuck was actually sobbing now it seemed.

“Please hyung, don’t be mean.” He cried out, clenching his dick, looking for release.

Johnny suddenly had a wonderful idea, and to execute it, he needed Donghyuck to be functioning again, so he decided to stop edging the younger boy, and finally grant him sweet release.

Johnny started with kitten licks on the younger boy’s dick, while making sure to maintain eye contact.

He allowed Donghyuck to bring his legs together, one over his shoulder, while he sucked on the head. With every lick, it seemed that Donghyuck mewled, and when johnny took him in his mouth, tongue swirling around till he took it all, Donghyuck let out a moan, in relief.

He allowed Donghyuck to set a pace, holding on to his hips, and the boy started thrusting, while his hands, still in his hair started moving his head, until Johnny was no longer in control.

Donghyuck was face fucking him hard, chasing his release, and Johnny’s brain had stopped functioning.

Johnny had always been a top, and even when he gave blow jobs, he had been in control, whereas Donghyuck was just using him for his throat. Donghyuck put his feet firmly on the edge of the bed, and started thrusting his hips, until every thrust had the dick come to the opening of his mouth while he used his hands to push is head down on it, repeating it until, johnny couldn’t think.

It was an inhuman pace and Johnny was not ale to catch up. He felt his mind go slack, and one of his arms made his way to his own dick, pumping it, but it couldn’t match up with Donghyuck’s speed, and when Donghyuck came, in his mouth, and over his face, Johnny’s own hard-on seemed to have been forgotten.

Johnny lay on Donghyuck’s thighs, panting himself, he had probably choked for a while back or forgotten to breather, but he had forgotten about that as well. Donghyuck seemed to be out of it, but his fingers were in Johnny’s hair cradling his head.

Johnny was bent over the bed, kneeling off the floor, his dick rigid, out of his pants, and he briefly wondered if this was what it felt like, to worship a god.

Donghyuck got up then, grabbed a tissue to clean his face and took him by the hand to an adjacent room, a brightly lit washroom.

Johnny returned from the trance as he felt the shower on him. He was naked, and Donghyuck was on his knees, sucking him-off.

Johnny blinked a couple of times until his brain started working, and he grabbed Donghyuck from his hair, lifting him up to kiss him hard, enclosing him between the tiles. Johnny felt hungry, very hungry now, and only Donghyuck would satiate his hunger. He saw the faucet from the corner of his eyes, and turned it off.

“Baby, you play a dangerous game.” Johnny said, and Donghyuck honest to god just smiled. He surely was the devil in disguise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home either.

“I hope you are okay with your uh, tub of Vaseline in your asshole.” Johnny saw some over the side in the shower, and while he continued kissing Donghyuck, who was just as eager, he grabbed the tub with one hand and taking a plentiful amount, started rubbing his fingers around the opening. He felt it pucker around his touch, cute honestly, and applied some more of the jelly before inserting a fingertip. Donghyuck let out a sigh, and leaned against the wall, seemingly boneless again, and Johnny added another finger. He continued wiggling them inside, until they were both in, fit to the knuckles, and touched the velvety walls of Donghyuck’s insides. Donghyuck was leaning against johnny’s chest, fingers over his shoulder blades, and Johnny felt invincible as he drew out more and more of the musical notes that were Donghyuck’s moans, pants, and whines. Johnny moved his index finger inside Donghyuck in a specific motion, and Donghyuck arched up, as he felt he had touched his spot.

“Hyung” his voice was strained, “what was that?” 

“My name. I wrote it in your insides” johnny said, and he did it again, traced out the symbols, only higher, where he knew his spot no lay.

“Johnny hyung, please.” Donghyuck whimpered, and Johnny wondered if he could add another finger in as well. Donghyuck was no virgin, that was clear, but Johnny was big, and he didn’t want to cause the other any pain. It was only after Donghyuck was settled in on three fingers, to the knuckles inside himself, that johnny kissed him on the forehead.

“want to do this Hyuck-ah?” he asked softly. The younger’s eyes were red, probably because of the shower or the crying, but he let out a sob, and nodded.

“Please hyung, please” we whispered, and Johnny suddenly felt like kissing him, and his tears away, so he did.

“C’mon Donghyuck lets do this, and Johnny lifted him up, mindful of half the fingers that he still had inside him. Donghyuck pushed back until his back hit the tile, and Johnny pulled his fingers out, slowly. He lifted Donghyuck up, aligned him with his dick and pushed inside, bit by bit.

An endless mantras of Johnny followed, from Donghyuck’s mouth, and Johnny was careful, checking Donghyuck’s expression as he eased himself, bit by bit.

When he was in, full hilt, Donghyuck had stars in his eyes, his expression blank.

“What happened baby, Johnny asked?” Johnny had the patience of a saint, but now that he was inside, and felt himself in the warm cavern, where everything felt so good, that it was extremely hard to not start thrusting right away, holding back was hard.

“Johnny hyung, never been so full” Donghyuck whispered, and leaned back again. Johnny grabbed on of his legs, pushing it back, until Donghyuck stopped him, but the younger never did. Infact he had no issues with being completely folded in half in the air and rested his ankles on Johnny’s shoulders, even crossing them behind his neck. Johnny held on to his waist and head, and was fluxioned. He had a lot of sex but never once in this position AND Donghyuck didn’t seem to mind it even a bit.

He instead pushed himself down on Johnny, his arms holding to Johnny’s forearm, and Johnny realized that Donghyuck’s entire body weight was on him, but he felt so featherless, and so ready to e ravaged.

Johnny started out slow, testing the position, but found very easily that he loved it. His hands went further, until he was holding him from both his shoulders, the boy bent from every angle, and moaning his name still, until he had enough and allowed for a merciless rhythm. His head may not be that fast, but his hips surely were, and Donghyuck was putty in his hands Johnny maintained a very fast rhythm, brutal really chasing his own release since it had been so long, and Donghyuck seemed to have lost all sense, as his head rolled backwards, muttering a Johnny with every thrust, until it was so fast that he couldn’t. It was an inhuman pace, and Donghyuck felt sub-human then.

He felt Donghyuck’s hold around him tighten, , the crossed ankles behind his neck suddenly slack, it felt like Donghyuck was falling, but he held dearly to his waist and continued pounding into him. He turned sideways, to his calve on his shoulder and slightly bit into it, kissing him there as well. Donghyuck was too low for him to kiss, and he was sure that there must be some crazy physics involved which would explain why the boy had not et fallen, but Johnny continued, until he felt himself coming. He grabbed onto Donghyuck’s back, and pulled the boy up, coming not him, and then they were both leaning against the wall. Donghyuck against it, half bent on Johnny, as his knees were bent over his shoulders, and Johnny above him, caging him.

As he tried to even out his breathing, and make sure Donghyuck was alright, he saw that Donghyuck had also come, untouched.

After some careful movements, and another shower, in which Johnny had to hold Hyuck up again, as the boy seemed to have lost of his strength in his legs, Johnny dropped him, and a bag of clothes, that were prepared by Jeno, whose class had ended and had come to the room sometime that the two were taking their extended shower, in his car.

His shirt was wet, so he was wearing his work jacket with no under shirt, and had to carry Hyuck, stuck around him like a baby koala, on his front. When his roommate and his boyfriend saw the younger, sticking to johnny unable to move, Johnny explained how he was taking a day off, because of fucking his soul out, while Donghyuck, in sleep, only mattered that his insides had gotten re-arranged.

He also complained to his elder cousin about how he had not returned his lube, which Taeyong promptly returned, only for the both of them to go to Johnny’s room and shut the door, never to be seen in any state of respectability ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing an actual sex scene, or anything above PG-13, so I was thankful for the fest as a way to be able to do that.  
> I hope you like it as well, and please leave kudos and comments, and also suggestions.  
> Hope you check out my other works as well


End file.
